Cave Island
About Cave Island ( ) is an outer island in Dawn of Fire that contains only the adult version of certain monsters. Out of the four Outer Islands, Cave Island has the highest level restriction, level 20, for monster teleportation. Baby Monsters from the Continent can be placed in the Teleporter under the Cave Island heading once they reach level 20. As the baby monster teleports to Cave Island, it transforms into its adult version. There are currently sixteen different monsters that can be teleported to Cave Island. 400px|A bare expanded Cave Island Description It is within a seemingly endless underground cavern with an underground lake. Large columns of rock reach from beneath the water up to the ceiling where more rocky formations stick down. the main island is a formation of multiple flat rocks raised up from the water. It is surrounded by large, glowing green crystals which cast a green light across the entire cave. Indigenous Monsters The monsters of Cave Island, like the rest of the Outer Islands, are of the Natural Elements: Earth, Cold, Water, Plant, Air, and Fire. The list of indigenous monsters is below with each monster's class indicated in parenthesis. ''Note: Before Version 2.0.0, only one of each type of monster on Cave Island was able to produce Coins. In other words, if a Mammott was already on Cave Island and then a second Mammott was teleported, only the first would produce Coins. Therefore, the maximum amount of Coins that could be produced on Cave Island at a given time was 7,400 . ''This limit has been removed, and duplicate monsters now also produce Coins. Song The song plays at 120 beats per minute in A Minor at first, with the Quibble, Riff, and Shellbeat playing the intro. Then Mammott, Kayna, Glowl, Floogull, Barrb, Thumpies, Yelmut and Wynq join. The Shellbeat and Quibble repeat the intro but without Riff. The song then suddenly goes to 60 beats per minute, or 180 subdivision beats per minute, in 6/8 time signature, with the Fwog singing the melody, with accompany of the Bowgart, Krillby, and Shellbeat. The Flowah also chants its "Hoom, Ka choo!" sounds during that time. The song switches back to 120 beats per minute and repeats the Mammott/Kayna/Glowl/Floogull/Barrb/Yelmut/Wynq/Thumpies part (Riff plays here too). Then, the Fwog sings without the Shellbeat, and the Flowah says its chant to finish the song. Gallery map_cave.png|Empty Cave Island (before Version 2.1.0) Cave Island with 12 monsters.jpg|Cave Island with 12 Monsters Cave Island.png|Cave Island icon Notes *The description of Cave Island is described as "homey", rather than "homely". This is to avoid ambiguity with the word "homely", as North Americans usually use it to describe something that is "plain, unattractive". Normally, the British define "homely" as "simple but very comfortable". **The word "homey" is chiefly North American usage, according to the Oxford Dictionary. * Cave Island is the only outer island to not have a monster that plays for the entire length of the song. *In Dave Kerr's Cave Island soundtrack, The Wynq, Flowah, Thumpies, and Yelmut sounded different. Also, there's a cymbal, possibly referencing towards Clamble or a new Fire Hybrid (Quad or Quint) in the Remix. *Cave Island is currently the only island in the game to not have a quint-element monster. Of course, it would be very difficult to get a quint element to the level 20 requirement needed to teleport. *Cave Island is the only outer island to not have been touched in 2017. *Cave Island is currently the only Outer Island where English words were not spoken. *When Fire Oasis came out, it said that the outer islands had disappeared. Since cave island seems to have water in it, it may have flooded. Category:Cave Island Category:Islands (Dawn of Fire) Category:Outer Islands